


Zombie Circus

by LarisUSB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Baby Goat - Freeform, F/F, F/M, It's Lex fault, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Lucy is Bear Grylls of apocalypse, Nonbinary Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: Who are you when there are no rules or limits when your only command is to survive? How human are you when humanity no longer exists? What is the price of a lifetime? And the most difficult of all, how to live in a world where zombies are a reality and you just dinner? Friends, enemies, alliances, betrayals and loves. What is left over when everything ceases to exist? Is it worth surviving if the price is your humanity?





	Zombie Circus

When LuthorCorp announced that it was working on a project to extend life expectancy, the euphoria was even more general when there was the possibility of immortality. This work was intended to eliminate the fear that has always plagued mankind, death. For some, the end of life was not a problem, but what could or might not exist after it, that was a problem. That experiment is the essence of what Lex Luthor's company means, finding a problem, fomenting people's despair, and profiting from it.

The floor where Maggie worked was one above where they were creating the Renaissance project as they tried to reverse their death. She worked with synthesizing more improved diabetes medications. Technically the area of infectious diseases would not have been with her function. But when her medications began to vary in the data, she followed the protocol and performed the test for biological contamination. It found a high rate of viral presence, of a not very pleasant type. An RNA-virus of the family Rhabdoviridae (RABV), genus Lyssavirus, also known as rabies virus. Such information was quite alarming since. In its natural state, the virus should not survive long outside the body of its host, much less contaminate other rooms.

As soon as Maggie reported her discovery, she was instructed not to share the information. Even though the levels were increasing and this was worrisome since the virus did not normally survive long outside the host's body. When she insisted they should notify the CDC, she received two envelopes in her apartment. One contained her letter of resignation and another a check of 50,000, with an extra-judicial notice that if it reported anything viewed within LuthorCorp. It was subject to a fine, for breach of contract secrecy, amounting to $ 7 million. The message was simple, tell something you saw or you will not live long enough to resort to this process.

And so was Margaret Sawyer, unemployed and threatened with death. Her horoscope is wrong when she said that this would be a day of great change, that she should trust herself and the doors would open. She could not believe how much her life had changed. Now it was just her, her organics, and a check that would not do her any good if she had a medical emergency. In the months that followed, all she could do was grow her small plants and sell to the 205-year-old woman who loved vegetables.

It was on Christmas Eve when the longevity tablets began to be dispensed. Lots and more lots at the price of bananas. Maggie insisted on being as far away as possible. Focusing on the design of the green car, which was to make your van work with decaying products. And thus truly change the world. It would not be long before the contagion scandal made the sale of the drugs stop, and then she could find a job in the lab again. At least that's what Maggie imagined, but she was naive in thinking that Lex Luthor would not pay health organizations. That is a month her tablets would be in every scientific magazine as the solution to human problems.

The first signs that something was not right coming only a few years after the start of the commercialization of the Renaissance, the medication that prolongs their lives. Some people began to have flu-like symptoms, not very alarming, not until much of the American population had the same symptoms: malaise, low fever, headache, and sore throat, lack of appetite, vomiting and gastrointestinal discomfort. Things got worse when people started dying from these symptoms. Maggie began to observe a pattern in those events and when her neighbor began to show symptoms, she knew it was time to prepare.

Chaos developed, those who did not die from the symptoms, tended to worsen by showing aggression. Fits of rage, hallucinations, convulsive seizures triggered by tactile, involuntary painful muscle spasms, excessive production of saliva. And when they started attacking healthy people and infecting them, it was humanity's last breath as it is known. Being a fan of apocalyptic films, botany did what it knew would ensure its survival.

They were locked indoors for seven days, silently waiting for things to calm down, the brunette would never forget the grunts outside, the shots, the screams of terror and requests for help. That was a bad feeling, the impotence through disaster, hearing someone cry for help and not being able to help. But what came next was worse, the silence is always worse because she shouts the undeniable, it's over. No annoying advertisements on television, adult songs that play on the radios because people do not understand the lyrics and just follow the rhythm, no kids screaming in the streets, no music from the ice cream cart, no cars at high speed passing down the street, there would be no fires in the new year and not even on the Fourth of July, now there would be silence and she was deafening.

The world did not look the same anymore, Maggie felt her throat queer for staying so long without speaking. As much as things had calmed down, staying in the city was a suicidal choice. Soon she would run out of supplies and those animals, the Latina would consider them more human, they would be hungry and the fury would increase long before the absence of food weakened them. Thinking about it, the scientist took everything she thought would be useful: knives, matches, medicines, bottles, cans, clothes, a first aid bag, camping supplies and also her basic analysis kit. She took the pots of plants that were edible. Giving priority those medicinal uses as an anti-inflammatory, analgesic and those used to cure worms. Putting all things together in the Van, she closed her eyes, thanking the skies for having finished the modifications in her vehicle because she knew that now gasoline would be a cause of war. Her fate was already sealed. Knowing the beginning of everything, she gave herself a motivation and a mission: to go to LuthorCorp's central institute on the Canadian border and find a cure for this plague.

Before going, Maggie wrote a letter to which she left it hanging on her door with the following words:

_"Dear survivor,_

_If you are reading this, it means there is still hope because some of us are left. If you are looking for supplies, I'm sorry to inform you that you will not find them here._

_But if you want answers, this I can give you. I am a former LuthorCorp employee, I was fired one year before the disaster started but I was there when the indicators that something was wrong showed up._

_Human greed, thirst for immortality, and utter disregard for the laws of nature have brought us to this state. If you've ever taken a Renaissance, I'm sorry to inform you but you're infected and unless it's naturally immune, it's only a matter of time before you become one of the rabid ones._

_If you get bitten or scratched by them, plucking the injured part will not stop you from becoming one too. Find a comfortable place to stay and hope to be immune because if it is not your case, the pains will be horrible as you lose your sanity._

_Here are the things you need to know about the rabid ones, they have phobias and knowing this can be the difference between surviving or burning dinner._

_The manifestation of phobias - hydrophobia, aerophobia, photophobia - is real. They experience violent spasms when they see or feel the water when they receive a draft or are exposed to an excess of clarity._

_This means that water guns are a good option if you do not know how to shoot and do not want to attract them with the noise of firearms. Although noisy, leaf blowers are another great option as their strong gusts of wind tend to frighten them. And if you are cornered by one of them, plus a flashlight directly into the beast's eyes, it will stun you long enough for you to escape._

 

_Doctor Margareth Sawyer "_


End file.
